Sachi
by LadyRosalinn
Summary: My one true love seeing me after us not seeing each other for a year. Full Moon inspired. Sorry if anyone is confused but there is no other category this fits into. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

LadyR: Well everyone, welcome to my first fic! I wanted to put up something that is not anime based, but anime related so you know exactly how deep my love for the stuff goes. Also I wrote this for the love of my life and I felt like showing that off too.

Hero: Blushes madly

LadyR: Giggles Aww, kawaii.  
And for reader information, my real name is Amber and my Screen name is usually Rosalinn or the like, and my loves real name will remain unsaid for his privacy until I know he doesn't care, but his screen name is Hero and those have become nicknames for us. So don't get confused okay? So without further ado, welcome to my 'sachi'...

I awoke to a rainy Thursday morning. How miserable. I groggily got dressed and did my morning ablutions. After I felt a little more awake I grabbed my son Dakota from his bed and freshened him up, ready for the day, and happily, the weekend. It was a long weekend luckily and Mum was taking Dakota for me for the three days. The two thousand and eight annual Anime Evolution Convention was tomorrow. I grinned as I remembered. My room-mate, Lexi and I had both gotten weekend passes. And since Dakota wasn't sick like last year, Mum had agreed to take him. I skipped out to the living room, narrowly missing stepping on Lexis toes.  
"Hey Amber, Hero's online." she said grinning to me sleepily. She rolled her eyes as my face lit, as it always did.

I sat in front of my computer and was greeted with the usual "Good Morning Rosalinn-chan."

I smiled a mile wide and responded with an unusually chirpy "Good Morning, Hero-sama! Glomps" He laughed.  
"I have a surprise for you, my love." He turned on his cam and smiled to me.  
"What is it?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat.

He held up a small pamphlet with a piece of paper in it. I squinted and frowned.  
"Ne...what is that?" I asked, not being able to read it due to my glasses being fixed.  
"These...are tickets."  
He said grinning. I was puzzled until he put them closer to the camera. Then I saw the name of an airline on it and my eyes widened happily.  
"Hero!!! Those are plane tickets, aren't they?" I typed excitedly.

He nodded happily and smiled with the widest grin I have ever seen on a man. I could barely type due to the excitement building in my heart. I felt like kissing the screen. he continued to type.  
"Hey, they are for tomorrow. I will be able to kiss you in person, my love." He said, with that side-long smile of his that broke my heart everytime. I blew him a kiss.

"I'm so very excited!!!" I wrote to him. He smiled again. we talked a little more about the details and Hero started to get ready for his trip. I blew him a kiss good-bye and we both went offline. I turned to Lexi.  
"HE'S COMING! TOMORROW!!!" I screamed happily, almost too high-pitched for my usual somewhat low, casual tones. She laughed as I jumped around the house cleaning. We had switched to a three bedroom place in some buildings called Brookmere Gardens. A beautiful place with a dishwasher, a fireplace and a bathroom in the master bedroom. I grinned as I cleaned my house from top to bottom. Thank God for hardwood floors. Once the place smelled and looked pretty, I was ready for anything. I made dinner smiling the whole way through, and I sang my child to sleep, which was unusual for me to do because Dakota likes to sleep on his own. I went on the computer before bed to finish a few things, then I got ready for bed. I smiled as I lay in the dark, thinking of the fact that I was really lucky to be able to see him tomorrow. I turned onto my side and set my alarm for an earlier time, then i lay back and gazed at the moon through my open curtains, dreaming of him until I fell asleep.

The next day I awoke with a start to my alarm. I groaned and almost rolled over to go back to sleep when my groggy thoughts strolled to being about Hero.  
"OH MY GOD! HE'LL BE HERE IN A FEW HOURS!!!" I screamed maniacally as I jumped out of bed and hit the showers. Lex laughed as I slid around when I got out, trying to eat, do my hair and do my make-up, all at once. The phone rang and I raced to grab it. Hero's voice came on the phone and I started to tremble excitedly.  
"I'm in Canada, my love. I just flew into Vancouver." He said softly. I could practically hear his smile. I knew he was as happy as I was.

"Really?" I asked gleefully. I held the phone so tightly in my hands my knuckles started to go white.  
"So where do I go now love?" He asked, though I gave him specific directions before he had gotten offline the day before. We chatted until his cab arrived and he got off the phone. My heart was pounding when I got off, thanks to hearing his wonderful voice on that as opposed to the mikes. I looked to Lexi and smiled, blushing slightly.  
"He is in Vancouver. Now...Oh my God I think I'm going to pass out." I said, holding my chest. She patted my shoulder.

"Take it easy. this isn't a bad thing." She said comfortingly.  
"No but I am so nervous I could die." Just then Dante, her son, made a fuss and she disappeared from my side.

The door buzzer sounded a half an hour later.  
"HE'S HERE!" Could be heard echoing throughout the house and you could hear footsteps running from the bathroom to the door. I pushed the button and held it.

"H-hello?" I asked.  
"Hey love. It's me. Open up." He said. I let him in and leaned against the wall trying to keep calm. I held my throat as I heard his footsteps fall closer and closer to the door. He stopped and knocked. I couldn't move due to nerves so Lexi opened the door for me. She gave him a hug and moved so he could see me. A smile like I have never seen took over and I ran into his arms. Tears of joy streamed down my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"H-Hero...I love you!" I whispered. He pulled away and placed his hands on my cheeks, wiping away my tears.  
"My Rosalinn...my Amber. I love you too." He laid his lips on mine so gently I almost forgot to return the kiss. I closed my eyes as his arms wrapped around my waist. More tears spilled over as he stopped the kiss.  
"I have waited too long for this day." he said to me quietly. Lex smiled and snuck into the living room so we could have privacy.

When we finally parted in our embrace he looked down at me and smiled, his fingers rubbing my cheeks.  
"Christ..." He started. "I cannot believe I'm here..." He said, looking around then back at me in happy disbelief. I blinked away more happy tears and kissed his cheek. Suddenly I felt Dakota's hand on my legs. I bent and picked him up. Hero smiled and kissed Dakota's cheek. Dakota looked at him and smiled, then reached his arms out. Hero took him and Dakota lay his head on his shoulder and hugged him. I gasped and Hero wrapped his arms around him.  
"Awww..." He said softly."Hey little man..." He said softly. He looked at me smiling and put Dakota down.  
"So love, what are we doing?" He asked looking at me with his hands around the back of my neck, caressing my hair. I giggled and shivered a bit.  
"Well Lex is sitting Dakota today...want to go out?" I ask curiously. He slid his hand down my arm and took my hand.  
"Sure. I'd love to." I kissed him and went to grab my purse and a coat in case.  
"Lex, we will be back tonight!" I announced as I walked in and kissed Dakota.  
"Be good for Auntie Lexi, okay baby?" I said as I hugged him. I grinned widely to Lexi as i walked out.  
"Oh and tell Jos I said hello!" I called as I walked out the door.  
"Hero...are you sure you do not want to rest? Are you not tired?"  
"No way I slept the entire plane trip!" He said laughing a little.  
"I am raring to go love."  
I laughed and took his hand.  
"Okay, bye Lex, bye Dakota, bye Dante! Have fun!" I called as I walked out the door. I locked it after us and we walked out of the building toward the bus stop. As we waited I lean into Hero's shoulder and he puts his arm around me.  
"I have to warn you, there may be some people at the main bus loop that needless to say...I do not get along with. Please forgive me if I get a bit mouthy." I said blushing.  
"Rosalinn is not sweet after being insulted." I laughed slightly at my comment.

To my relief so did he.  
"Hey, you know what? I don't care how you defend yourself love. Personally I would like to see it." I laughed again.

The bus came and we got on. I handed him a monthly pass as he was going to be here for the month. He kissed my cheek and as we got on I noticed we were the only ones on the bus. I sat close to the front of the bus and leaned my head on Hero's shoulder, twining my fingers with his. Nothing mattered as long as Hero was here. I blushed as he lifted my chin and kissed me once more. I held his hand tighter and my heart skipped a beat. The bus arrived at central in fifteen minutes and we got off. I didn't even notice anyone else besides Hero as we walked up the stairs to the sky train platform.

"Hey, Rosalinn, where are we going anyways?" He asked, looking down to me."Ne, it is a mall called Metrotown Center. It is like a regular mall, but there are awesome things everywhere. Sakura Media, Command HQ the arcade, TNT Market, the list goes on!" I said happily.  
"Not to mention Crystal Mall is across the way! Mmmm tako yaki..." I said practically drooling.Hero laughed at the look on my face and I smiled pretending to wipe drool from my chin.He kissed my lips as the train entered Metrotown Station and we got off, our hands twined together like ivy on a fence. We walked through the mall and I showed him Sakura Media first. I went mental looking at all the figurines, especially Kairi from Kingdom Hearts II. Then I grabbed Full Moon's third volume and hugged it to me. Then I grabbed Tsubasa Chronicle's volume five and hugged it too. Hero laughed at me and grabbed them.  
"Want them love?" He asked. I whirled around in shock.  
"H-Hero...ne, you don't have to buy me anything. You are my guest. It wouldn't be polite..."  
"Yes but it would feel impolite to not buy it to me." He countered. I turned back to him and pouted.  
"N-ne...you are cheating..." I said in defense. he grabbed them and raced to the counter before I had a chance.  
"H-hey!!!" I said, reaching my hand out.  
"Hero!" I ran up to stop him and he grinned handing me a bag.  
"E-eh!!!" I shook my head grinning before I hugged him lovingly.  
"Hero, you so did not have to do that..." I said, flushing ten shades of crimson.  
"Oh well I know that. but I felt like it." he laughed and slid his arm around my waist. I grinned and kissed his cheek.  
"Well, thank you." I sad smiling. "Hey, I don't know about you but I am really hungry. how about lunch? My treat?" I asked.  
"Hmmm let me think abo-Whoa!" Before he could finish I had my arm through mine and I was dragging him to Taisho, my favorite buffet place for none other than sushi. We sat down right away and ordered the first bit of what we wanted. As we ate I couldn't help but gaze at him the odd time, though I was sure he was doing it too. I smiled and sighed.  
"Hey, what's the matter love?" He asked.  
"Oh! nothing at all, I am just so...happy!" I smiled wider and as we finished eating I paid the bill and we took off.  
"Hey...wanna play some DDR?" I asked. "The arcade is right over there!"  
"Sure...but remember how I told you I am not very good?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Neither was I when I first began but give yourself a break and have fun! It's only a game!"  
I laughed and pulled him to it. I walked in and grabbed some loonies out of my pocket and stuck one in.  
"Hope you don't mind...I always have one on my own to warm up first..." I smiled to him. he shook his head.  
"I don't mind. Besides, I haven't seem someone play in a while."  
I pressed standard to start and the first song I chose was 'Exotic Ethnic' one of my favorites. I beat it out on the pad, my hips swaying and my arms moving with the steps.

I stopped at the end of the song scoring an 'A'.  
"YES! I still have it!" I pumped my fist into the air.

He laughed as I chose my next song, 'Break Down' on standard as well. I went through that and 'Break Down' on standard, then I hit the pad to change to heavy and chose 'Sexy Planet'.

I got off of the platform and grabbed some water.  
"SO...what did you think?" I asked Hero, dead breathless.

He clapped for me and kissed my lips.  
"You did great love, so now come and do one with me!" He said and pulled two loonies out of my pocket. He stuck them in and we both got on the platform. We ran through four sings I thought would be easy for him, including a personal favorite for the end, 'Captain Jack" We laughed as we left the arcade.  
"That was so much fun!" I said happily to him. he nodded in agreement and slid his arms around my waist as I yawned. It was almost seven.  
"Oh! If we want to go to Crystal Mall before we go, we had better go now!" I said and energetically grabbed his arm.  
"Let's go!" We dove out the doors and through Station Square. there across the road was my favorite mall next to Metrotown. We went in and I grabbed tako yaki right away. Then we roamed it for a bit, looking in and out of all the shops.

After about an hour we sat on a bench and I leaned my head on his shoulder. he smiled and slid his arm around me pulling me closer. I looked up to him and our lips met in another amazing kiss. I slid my hand behind his head and blushed. We pulled away and got up.  
"I think it's time to go home my love..." I said. "Dakota is with Mum now and Lex and Jos are no doubt with their families for the night. So we have my place all to ourselves..." I said smiling up to him.  
"We can sit and talk with no interruptions..."

Hero smiled down to me as we walked back to the Sky train station. As we got on the train I noticed the clear starry night sky and I leaned on him.  
"I have dreamed about this for so long Hero. You and I being together..." He held me tighter.  
"So have I. I have wanted to hold you in my arms so badly...the camera was not enough, Rosalinn."  
I smiled as we again returned to Surrey Central and we held hands walking off the train.  
"I felt so empty going to bed without you and for the first time in my life I won't have that feeling..."

We got on the bus and paid our fare. I called from my cell to see if anyone was home. Nope. Mum left a message saying she got Dakota and Lexi and Jos called to say they were both staying the night where they were. I smiled and closed my cell as we got off the bus to go home.  
"Hero honey, we are home!" I said as I got off of the bus with him. We walked in and upstairs. No sooner had I chucked my jacket and keys on the floor to the side and taken off my shoes, Hero had pulled me into his arms and was holding me. I felt his breath on my neck and I melted into his arms.  
"Christ, Rosalinn, it feels wonderful to hold you." I heard him sigh contentedly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me by my waist closer to him. He leaned down a bit and placed his lips on mine and his warm hands on my cheeks. I closed my eyes as he deepened the kiss and I happily accepted it. I won't say what happened after that, but I will say this. I slept well.

- End Of Chapter -

LadyR: So everyone what do you think? Read and review and I am a mature woman so don't worry about hurting my feelings. I don't want anything negative though like 'This story sucks" so unless you plan on critiscizing something valid, don't bother. Okies?

Hero: Damn straight! Now here is a legend for those that do not know what the Japanese words in here mean, okay?

Legend

_Sachi_ - Wish  
_Kawaii_ - Cute  
_-chan_ - Japanese suffix for young females.  
_-kun_ - Japanese suffix for young males.  
_-sama_ - Japanese suffix that denotes respect.


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't believe he's here. I just can't believe he's here. Somebody please smack me upside the head because I could swear this is too good to be true._

As I awoke the next morning I was aware there was someone in my bed. But when I turned, I didn't recognize him. I rolled my eyes at myself remembering the previous day. Our outing to Metrotown, our dinner...our night. I blushed madly.

"_H-holy shit!_" I thought. "_W-we...we didn't...oh my God we did...we made love on the first night he was here!_" I sat up and brushed his hair from his face and kissed his lips gently. I looked ahead and reminisced about last night. He made love to me in a way that made me honestly believe my heart had had a hostile takeover and my soul was so happy I could have flown. I sighed contentedly and nearly jumped out of my skin as Hero woke up and slid his hands around my waist. I yelped and looked back. he grinned and I glared at him.  
"That was so mean! You scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed in mock annoyance. He laughed and I insisted it wasn't funny. He pulled me down on top of him and kissed me softly, the fingers of one hand running through my hair and his other hand running up my back. I closed my eyes and melted into him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.  
"Hey, Rosalinn. Last night was wonderful. I had fun." He said smiling to me. I kissed his lips and smiled back.  
"Yes it was..." I replied soflty.He slid his hand up my neck and rubbed my cheek, looking me straight in the eyes, which made me blush a bright crimson.  
"I love you..." he said.  
"I love you too, baby." I said returning his strong gaze.He sat up and pulled me with him, then climbed out of bed. I burst out laughing as he stood. He raised an eyebrow and I pointed. He was as bare as a tree in the winter. His face went beet red as I threw him his pants and underwear. I stood and as he slid his shirt on I found clothes for the day. He eyeballed me and blushed himself.  
I felt his eyes and I turned, just as I slid on my pants and shirt. He came up behind me and slid his arms around my waist.  
"Hey sexy..." he purred in my ear. I giggled softly and turned around and hugged him.  
"You have no idea, my love, how happy I am you are here." I said whispering to him. We left the bedroom and I started breakfast. We ate as Lexi called me to say she was on her way home with Dante. I told her I would wait to go out again. This morning was the convention so she would have to hurry. I kissed Hero and sat down with him to watch the news and eat breakfast. After we were done Hero stood and grabbed my plate as I took my last bite. I blinked and looked up to him as he grabbed my fork too, grinning. He stuck those in my dishwasher and turned it on.  
"Told you you weren't doing dishes while I was here" he said coming back into the living room and

pulling me up to my feet. I looked at the clock and smiled.  
"It's time to go love." I said as Lexi walked in the door.  
"Good timing!" I said, grabbing my costume bag and other things. I grinned as Lex was trailing her Jos, who was in charge of looking after Dante, Austin and the twins, Christian and Mikaila. Luckily she had managed to drag her husband Chris with her. Chris came in and shook Hero's hand and they chatted briefly before the three of us headed out.

We made it to Simon Fraser University and registered. We grabbed our passes and both Hero and Lexi looked at me and grinned. I knew what they wanted. They wanted to see my costume on me. I had to put it on anyhow because it was a half hour to rehearsal, so I blushed and went into the bathroom to change. I came out a short while later and looked down. I had decided to be Full Moon for the first day. My blonde wig flowed down my back in a perfect imitation of her hair. I had chosen to do the look she had when Izumi covered for Takuto's disappearance in her last concert. The lavendar ribbons and pink material swirled around my body and my large feathered wings touched the ground nearly. I smiled softly as Hero looked to me. His eyes looked me down and then up.

"My angel..." He came up and breathed past my ear as he folded me into a hug. he kissed my lips and I heard someone almost scream. "LOOK! FULL MOON!" I turned and almost got glomped for pictures. I allowed a few before rehearsals and I took off, being followed by Hero, who was about to growl at the male Full Moon fans, and Lexi, obviously about to start laughing. I got to the stage about five minutes before my name was called and sat for a moment. Other poeple began to come up to myself, Hero and Lex and talk. I even saw a few people that had asked me to sing earlier and I had to decline so I could save my voice for the concert. I went on stage and threw some pitches for rehearsal as the other two went and roamed the campus.

Hours later I readied myself for the first half of Anime Idol contest. I smiled to Hero as he sat down and parted ways with me so I could sit on stage. I kissed his lips and he hugged me.  
"Good Luck my love..." He said to me and smiled rubbing my cheek. I got on stage and watched as three others came ahead of me. Someone actually went ahead and sang the theme to Sailor Moon and I winced being as she did not have good pitch control. The second was a guy singing a Gackt song. Awesome job, just not good with keeping up. The last one before me had decided on a Witch Hunter Robin song and I had wanted to do it, but I had decided on Full Moon's "Eternal Snow". As the applause died down from the previous singer, I stood as I was called up as Full Moon. The applause thundered in ares of the audience due to my walking around looking the way I did. I looked down at Hero and Lexi as the opening notes of my song began. Lex waved and gave me a thumbs up and Hero blew me a kiss and mouthed "I love you" to me. I waited for my cue and started to sing.

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana _

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

I gazed to him in the crowd and smiled as my words reached him. He had seen the english meaning. He knew.

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?_

_Tameiki ga mado GARASU Kumoraseta_

_Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU de_

_Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?_

_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku_

_Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo_

_Samukunai youni to_

_I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi_

_Amikake no Kono MAFURAA_

_Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_

_Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kana?_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Mune ni komiageru_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

_Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo_

As I finished my song people even stood to applaud me. I bowed tearily to the crowd and turned to the judges to await my judging. I had sang. For him. And he heard me. The first judge was an asian girl dressed as Subaru from Hack Sign.  
"Well Full Moon. " She giggled a bit "That was really wonderful. it sounded so like her! Excellent!"  
I smiled so brightly I felt like a light. the next judge was a guy dressed like Gaara from Naruto.  
"You have my vote, Miss Full Moon. You might want to work on your nerves though. I could see your mike shake from here..." He said with a grin. I blushed and smiled. "Arigatou!" The last judge was a girl dressed as no one in particular. She thought a moment.  
"That was nothing close to good..." She said. My eyes widened and the crowd booed her. Then she stood and grabbed the mike.  
"That was GREAT!" The crowd stopped and started to clap. I jumped up and Hero raced onto the stage and hugged me. I hugged him back.  
"Okay everyone, time to decide who moves on!"

I stood and held onto Hero. It was between ten of us and was to be put down to four and then two.

"Okay the first one to move on is...Sailor Moon!" He motioned towards a guy dressed as Sailor Moon. He jumped up and bounced onto the stage. I rolled my eyes and Hero snickered.  
"Second is...Lina Inverse!" He said as I girl dressed from Slayers got on stage and waved.

"Third is The lady Mithra!" Well that's cool. Someone chose to be a mithra girl from Final Fantasy Online.  
"And last is Miss Full Moon!" I nearly jumped as Hero kissed my cheek and pushed me ahead. I shook the announcers hand and smiled widely.  
"Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san! Arigatou!" I waved and bowed my head.

"Okay everyone these are the competitors so join us tomorrow for round three!!!" I hugged Hero again and he smiled excitedly.  
"You were so great baby!" He said to me.  
"Thank you, love" I said I walked down to meet Lexi.  
"Great job Amber!" She said and gave me a thumbs up. I high-fived her and grinned.  
"Thanks Lex!"  
We walked to the bus stop and chatted about the day. After the competition there was not much going on until the next day, so we left and went home. I leaned my head on Hero and smiled. What an awesome day. As I dozed I felt him wrap his arms around me and kiss my lips softly. We got home about two hours later and grabbed sushi before going inside. Lex left to go to her friends for the night and I leaned on Hero while I finished my food. He looked down. "It's going to be hard to go home you know..." He said. my look must have saddened for he turned and kissed me.   
"But I have the whole summer almost! Please, don't be upset love!" I smiled and kisses him back.

"Don't worry. I'm not too upset I will miss you though."  
He slid his hand up my side and I shivered.  
"Christ. Amber I love you..." He teared up and so did I. We kissed as we let them fall and he lay down on the couch pulling me with him. I blushed and closed my eyes. We were in for another sleepless night. Oh well. I enjoyed every minute I lost.

End Of Chapter


End file.
